1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to treatment of hemorrhoids. More particularly, the present invention relates to an ointment for treating hemorrhoids and the application of the treatment for remedying the condition.
2. General Background
Hemorrhoids, or piles as they are commonly known, are an anal rectal condition which have been the subject of numerous types of treatment for remedying the discomfort associated with them. There have been many historically many possible causes cited of hemorrhoids including hormones, genes, inflammation and/or infection, constipation, exercise, diet, laxation, amongst others. Although hemorrhoids are not considered as serious as other rectal diseases, the high incidence of hemorrhoids in age groups between 20 and 50 has attributed to a desire to find a suitable remedy for them.
Medically, hemorrhoids are anorectal swellings, composed of varicosities involving one or more of the hemorrhoidal plexus of veins. Pathologically, the process is a degeneration of the hemorrhoidal plexus, including dilation of the veins and thinning of their walls, resulting in complications such as inflammation, edema, ulceration and thrombosis. The process is characterized by bleeding and protrusions which occur in the lowest portion of the rectum, in the anal canal or at the anal margin.
Most treatment of hemorrhoids is combined to cases where the symptoms would hinder normal activity. The general therapy presently in the art for treating hemorrhoids is medical, surgical or injectional. The treatment overall is for symptoms only, and it is mainly to reduce pain, itching and inflammation and bleeding and to prevent further complications.
There are more than two hundred ointments and suppository products utilized in the treatment of hemorrhoids. Hemorrhoids is one of the most frequently self-treated conditions affecting people, and due to the fear and embarassment with having them treated, patients frequently self-medicate, with many over the counter treatment remedies.
Of the type of remedies that are presently on the market, combinations of traditional ingredients such as local anesthetics, vasoconstrictors, antiseptics, and mild astringents. Other ingredients used in the over the counter hemorrhoidal preparations include those intended to promote skin healing. However, the affects of the these particular products has not met with great success.
The following patents have been obtained which make reference to treatment of hemorrhoids as they are commonly known:
U.S. Pat. No. 3,415,249; issued to Sperti and entitled "Suppository" discloses a suppository having a first and second body wherein the first body is a suppository base and the second body consists essentially of a vehicle and an anesthetic. The two bodies are joined at a common surface such that the second body being of such character as to become liquified when inserted.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,262,849, issued to Lietz, et al. entitled "Suppository Base Compositions," relates to a base material for suppository which would contain a pharmaceutically active ingredient wherein the base material would comprise a condensation of high molecular fatty alcohols, and mixed with alkali methal and alkaline earth metal soaps to provide a base material for suppositories which has a short solidification period enabling it to harden rapidly without special cooling means.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,241,331, issued to Shelton and entitled "Suppository," relates to an improved suppository wherein the base includes a principal ingredient, an ester of a polyhydric alcohol having four to six hydroxyl groups or an anhydride, particularly an ester of a sugar alcohol or a mixture of such esters.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,890,596, issued to Zographos and entitled "Remedy For Hemorrhoids," relates to a salve or ointment for a remedy for hemorrhoids which is applied locally to the affected parts, the remedy consisting primarily of mutton tallow, pure glycerine, powdered calomel and green and tansy weed.
U.S. Pat. No. 979,395, issued to Straub entitled "Pile Remedy," discloses a composition for treating hemorrhoids which comprises primarily of caraway leaves, water, gylcerine, and vaseline wherein beeswax can also be included.
U.S. Pat. No. 950,658, issued to Cadenhead entitled "Opium Ointment," relates to an improved composition of making a salve for use in the treatment of piles which consists of finely divided pine cone ashes, powder opium and petroleum and a method of combining same.
U.S. Pat. No. 147,898, issued to Cannon entitled "Improvement In Medical Compounds Or Ointments," pertains to salve for piles which is composed of hog's lard and hog's hair flavored with the essence of cinnamon or other flavoring substances.
In addition, applicant has cited as prior art an article entitled "Hemorrhoidal Products" by Dr. K. Richard Knoll which makes reference to, on pages 67-69, the various hemorrhoidal products currently on the market and available.